True Love Waits and is Worth The Wait
by angels.02.music
Summary: it's hard to just walk to someone and admit your feelings for them. but harder to cope when they leave and you lose your chance. SEDDIE. I do not own iCarly.


**Have you ever felt as if everything is right and you just couldn't stop smiling and sharing the happiness? So here I am… smiling like crazy… writing what would be a very sweet and movie worth scene. :D A bit OOC. But hey, they're grown up and well they just changed.**

**PS: this story is a tribute to a very special someone.**

**Sam's POV**

I sighed… more than a year has passed. More than a damn year. And I still miss him. It's odd. Being away from him… things just… changed. I know it's partly my fault because I left… but it was also my parent's decision, which makes it suck to be a legal minor and not have a say in things. I could still clearly remember the last time I saw him.

* * *

_Flashback_

We were at a party that Carly was throwing. That time only Carly knew that I was leaving the very next day. I was still vaguely aware of my feelings for him there. Sure I could feel it… but I guess it wasn't really big enough for it to actually take over me. But it was there. The sad thing was… during that party we barely spoke to each other. Just a few words here and there then that's it. I didn't even mind then. Then when his mom told him to go home early… I just… waved. And smiled. That's it. I didn't even do something. Now I've always regretted that choice. The worst part of it all was when my plane landed on the airport and I just literally stepped a foot onto our new house at upstate New York. I decided to call Carly.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Click_

"Sam!!!"

"Hey Carls." I grinned.

"Oh my gosh! You've barely been gone and I miss you already." I could hear the frown on her voice.

"I know Carls. I miss you too."

"Oh and Freddie came over…" Carly trailed off.

"Yeah he came over and?"

"He said he wanted to tell you something important…"

"And…?"

"Well then I told him that you and your family just left and moved to New York. And he was like. 'Seriously' and I was like 'I'm serious.' Then was like 'no way!' so I was like 'yea…' but then he started going on and on about what he wanted to tall you then he started on pacing and tugging on his hair saying 'I'm too late god I'm too late'."

"Wha… what did he want to say?" I was getting nervous.

"He… well…"

"Carls just tell me please!"

"He wanted to tell you that… he… loved… you."

And with that statement something hard suddenly pierced my chest. A gaping hole suddenly materialized in my heart with so much force that I stumbled to my knees. My breath started to get caught up in my throat and I am practically gasping for breath. Every emotion that was idle forever erupted from me. I finally knew. I finally knew that I needed him.

"Sam are you okay??" Carly's frantic voice came through the speakers of my phone.

"Yeah." Gasp. "I'm fine. It's just that… crap… I… but… he…"

"You like him too don't you?"

"More than Carly… I… I love him too… but… Carls we're miles apart." I sighed. I sat down on the ground.

"I know Sam. I know…" Carly muttered.

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Freddie and I talk as much as we could during the past year. Only mentioning the fact once then it was never mentioned again. But even through emails and IMs I still cared for him. Consoling him in his problems… comforting him when he's sad… just… trying to be there for him when I'm actually far away.

I never gave up on how much I love him. It was just an unsaid thing. Sure I may have dated a guy or two… but they could never fill the gap where Freddie is supposed to be. On the other end Freddie may be going out with how many girls he's going out with right now. Usually I help him with girl problems… again… me still loving him so much was an unsaid thing. It's just a fact. I'm glad that he's happy. Even if it's with someone else. I seriously am. But that still doesn't stop me from hurting every time he talks about them and all.

I don't know if he still feels the same way after this whole year. He probably doesn't though.

I sighed and looked out the window again.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing at Seattle, Washington in 10 minutes." The lady's voice at the intercom said.

I carefully buckled my seatbelt and went back to looking out my window. There she is… Seattle.

* * *

I pushed my trolley awkwardly out to the parking lot. My parents got a later flight and I dunno who's picking me up. Carly said she might but…

"Sam!" I turned around and I could feel my world evaporating around me, leaving just me and the one who just called my name.

I let go of my trolley, abandoning it, and ran. "Freddie!!!" I jumped into his arms. I missed him so much. I don't care if his present girlfriend or whoever was with him right now all I care about was that I was in Freddie's arms.

"Sam." I could feel his arms going around my waist… pulling me closer. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Especially Carly." I only added the last part.

"Yeah. Speaking of which. Carly's really excited to see you." He grinned at me. There was something in that look that sent shivers down my spine… in a good way. There was something in his eyes. Something that looked a lot like longing… and passion… but that couldn't be it.

* * *

I chuckled as I watched everybody dance to the upbeat music. Everybody just finished greeting me, giving me 'I missed you's' and all of that.

"Carls, I swear you didn't need to throw me a party." I laughed at me best friend.

"But Sam I had to." She said as she gave me a big hug.

I smiled softly.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us. We turned around to see Freddie with a small smile and was hiding something in his back. Carly smiled at him and left with just a pat on my shoulder and a whispered 'I'll be back'.

"Hey." He whispered as he stepped closer to me.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"So… I just wanted to give you my gift." He took what he was hiding from his back and handed it to me. It was about 2 inches thick and about the size of a medium sized book. It was wrapped neatly in silver paper.

"Oh. Thanks." I smiled as I took it and placed it beside me.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Do you want me to open it?"

"Maybe." He grinned me his goofy smile.

"Fine then." I tore up the silver wrapping paper and my eyes grew wide. Inside was a velvet box. I looked up at him and saw that he had an encouraging smile on his face. I carefully opened the box and I gasped. Nested inside on a velvet cushion was a thin silver chain with half a heart at the very tip of it. I looked more closely at it and saw that there was something engraved on it.

FB

I looked up. He was looking at me with an anxious expression. Then he took a finger then held out a thin gold chain kind of like the necklace he just gave me. In the end was what I thought was the other half of the heart.

He kneeled down in front of me and held out the other half of the heart. I could see that it has SP engraved on it.

I carefully raised the necklace he gave me and I put them together. A perfect match.

"I had this specially made. So that all around the world, yours is the only one that could ever complete mine. Just like how you, and only you, could complete my heart, that is now yours." He looked at me nervously. Did he just practically say that he liked me? Well that's what it sounded to me.

Since he was kneeling at my eye level it wasn't that hard to just lean in and meet his lips.

At first I could tell he was shocked… then he started to respond. All of our emotion that was tied up for more than a year was finally freed.

It was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
